1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a foldable device including a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable foldable device (hereinafter, referred to as a mobile device) such as a communication terminal, a game player, a multimedia device, a portable computer, a personal digital assistant, a photographing apparatus, etc., includes a display device that displays image information and an input unit such as a keypad. Many mobile devices include a foldable structure that may fold into a smaller size in order to improve portability. In such mobile devices, two bodies are connected to each other by using the foldable structure. Since a related art display device may not fold, the related art display device may be disposed on one of the two bodies. Hence, it is difficult to apply a large display device to a mobile device including a foldable structure.
As a flexible display device that may be bent develops, attempts have been made to apply the flexible display device to a mobile device including a foldable structure. In this case, since the flexible display device may be disposed over two bodies to cross the foldable structure, a large screen may be provided. However, although the flexible display device may be bent, if the flexible display device is sharply bent, the flexible display device itself may be damaged. Hence, a curved portion having a predetermined curvature is formed at the center of the flexible display device when the flexible display device folds. When the flexible display device folds for a long time and then unfolds, the curved portion may not be spread flat.